The Course of Love Never Did Run Smooth
by Jellybobz
Summary: Clary and Jace are working together to stop a demon trafficking business. Specially sort after by the clave Jace and Clary work with Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus to bring him down. Will Jace and Clary keep it together when everything else is falling apart? Read and Review! Rated T May switch to M for future chapters.


**Hi readers :D **

**In this Fanfic Clary and Jace are working together to stop Valentine and Jonathon's demon trafficking business.**

**Specially sort after by the clave Jace and Clary work with Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus to bring him down. **

**But what will get lost along the way? **

**Will Jace and Clary keep it together when everything else is falling apart?**

**Will Valentine finally win?**

**Read and Review! **

**Thanks! :D**

I peeled my eyes open when I heard the violent buzz of my cell phone on the nightstand, curse the makers of Blackberry and their ridiculously loud vibrations! Groaning I rolled onto my stomach my face squashed in the pillow.

"Go away!" I shouted at the phone. The phone stopped buzzing and I sighed with relief, I rolled onto my back and looked up at my ceiling, the glow in the dark stars I'd commandeered from my room at Luke's house were still stuck there, well it was my mom and Luke's house now . Smiling to my self I leant across the bed and retrieved my phone, it was flashing indicating a new voice mail. I rolled out of bed and walked past my open window, the muggy New York air already pouring through and making the curtains billow. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something, shaking my head I dismissed the idea. I pressed play on the voice mail hearing a familiar voice pour through the speaker, I opened my closet door searching for something to wear in the ridiculous heat.

"Hey Clary it's your startlingly attractive boyfriend Jace here," should have known I thought to my self rolling my eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't answer its much to early for your lazy yet sexy ass to be up, so I'm going to drop in, hmmm probably in about 10, 9, 8" what? Why was he counting down? He couldn't know when I was going to listen to the voice mail,

"7, 6, 5" I whipped my head around my room, was he here? No im on the 29th floor its impossible, but its Jace my mind kept countering itself, I backed up so I was next to the window,

"4, 3, 2," a laugh at the other end,

"1" the phone cut off, I looked at it 'message ended' was blinking on the screen. What was going on? I turned to look out the window just as someone jumped through it and tackled me onto my bed pinning me down,

"Boo!" Jace smiled down at me, his smouldering gold eyes flashing with excitement

"Hey babe! Fancy seeing you here!" I smacked his chest pushing him off as I sat up so he was sat straddling my lap,

"What in the name of the Angel are you doing!" my chest heaved with my laboured breathing, shock and the proximity of Jace still coursing through my body, he chuckled low in his throat and smirked unbearably at me, he bobbed his head towards the window.

"You know Clary you really should close your window before going to bed, anyone could just sneak in" he winked and tickled me then climbed off,

"Jace my apartment is on the 29th damn floor!" he chuckled again and took my face gently in his hands.

"Oh how you underestimate me! It took less than a minute too climb up the fire escape and hide outside while you lethargically dragged your beautiful self out of bed and finally listened to my message" I shook his hands off my face laughing and rolling my eyes,

"You are such a stalker! You peeping tom! Good job I didn't get changed!" his eyes darkened and he looked into my face,

"Im highly upset by that I'll have you know miss Fairchild" he huffed "I was looking forward to seeing what's underneath this sexy nighty you're wearing" he pointed at my cotton nighty and I felt horribly exposed as his eyes roamed up and down my body.

I felt the heat of a blush creeping into my cheeks as Jace wrapped his arms around my back, my arms instinctively winding around his neck pulling us closer, our bodies flush together. He brushes his thumb across my cheek, smiling down at me.

"Do you know how unbelievably cute that blush of yours is?" I shake my head and he chuckles, brushing his lips softly against mine. The kiss is barely there but it sends tingles through my whole body and I unconsciously tighten my hold on his neck pulling his lips back to mine and deepening the kiss. His hands slide up my back and tangle themselves in my hair, I follow suit and let my fingers grasp his tantalizingly soft curls. He slides his tongue slowly across my bottom lip seeking an entrance I more than gladly allow. His hands start to trace lines all over my body as I enjoy the taste of his mouth, "Clary" he mumbles against my lips "You really need to get ready for training" he continued to kiss me pulling me closer, "Although I am enjoying this" he chuckled against my mouth,

"Then stop talking and kiss me damn it" I breathed against his lips, he did as I told him and plunged his tongue back into my mouth the kiss heating up, he hitched my legs up lifting me off the ground, I wrap them around his waist and his hands continue to roam around my back,

"Mhmm" I mumble into his mouth which earns me a satisfying groan from him, I chuckle and pull myself away from his lips, he sighs and lets me go dropping me to the ground . I skip back to my wardrobe as Jace collapses onto my bed. Pulling out my jean shorts and a loose shirt, I grab my underwear from a draw and look back at Jace whose watching me "Nice panties babe" he nods towards my smurf briefs and winks at me, blushing I run into my ensuite and change out of my nighty.

After brushing my teeth, washing up and changing I head back out into my room, to find Jace not where I left him.

"Jace?" I call looking around, I couldn't see him anywhere "Ja-" I begin again as a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and a soft pair of lips descend on the sensitive skin behind my ear sending a shiver up my spine,

"I see all your training is proving worth while. When will you learn to look behind you Clare-bear?" he chuckled against my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"When will you learn to stop hiding from me and attacking me when I'm not expecting it?" I asked as I leant my head back onto his shoulder,

"Mhmm" he mumbled into my neck, "When you learn to look behind you." Swatting his arms away I break free and start strolling into the living room with him trailing behind me. I plop onto the couch and drag my pink Converse from underneath it, tugging them onto my feet I grab my training bag and keys from next to the door and gesture for him to leave, "Out you go" he walks past plants a gentle kiss on my lips then grabs my hand pulling me with him.

"Have you got gear with you?" he asked when we reached the lobby, I nodded and pointed at my bag, "All in here" he chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders while maintaining his hold on my hand.

_**Jace POV**_

Walking with Clary was like being in a shop window, practically everyone who walked past stared, all the ladies looking at me which honestly is not a shock, I am beyond hot some even say I could be a Greek God. I throw a few winks their way and am rewarded by the shier girls blushing and carrying on with their day, and the more confident girls winking back and occasionally licking their lips. Yeah they were hot but not a single one would ever compare to the fiery little red head I had my arm around. Any guys that looked her way I shot a glare with enough venom to kill a moose, they shouldn't lust over her that way, she was ten times better than that, and she's mine. I don't share well and I wouldn't ever consider sharing her.

"Jace why are you staring at me?" she asked, looking up at me with those vibrant green eyes, my eyes widened I had be staring at her and hadn't noticed.

"Just thinking of the things I want to do to the guys who keep checking out my girl" she rolled her eyes and looked at me a smirk taking place on her lips,

"Hmm, I was just thinking what I'd want them to do to me" she said winking at me, I growled low in my throat and was about to retort when she laughed and started running away towards the Institute doors.

I stood for a moment counting to 10 in my head, giving her a head start and admiring her sexy little ass while she ran. Sighing I rolled my eyes and ran flat out towards her, with all her training she'd gotten fast.

But I am faster.

I catch up to her as she's ascending the first stairs, grabbing her in a bear hug I twirl her around screaming and laughing at the same time.

I put her down on the floor gently and I can see in her eyes she's about to say something, so I smirk at her and plant my lips firmly on hers and grab her ass roughly. She gasps into my mouth and I groan involuntary as I slip my tongue in, our tongues massaging together and her hands in my hair, I allow mine to wander around her body for the second time that morning. Down her hips, across the small of her back, up her sides to her shoulders, then her neck. Finally I stop with my hands on her face pulling her closer until there is no room between us. I didn't want to stop touching her, I sigh as she pulls herself away from me. Chuckling breathily she looks up at me smiling and puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Now do you really think you could get any better than that?" I asked, she sighed and laughed,

"Hmmm I'm going to say no, and also you better not kiss anyone else like that! These-" she traced her thumb over my lips and smiled up at me "are mine."

I nodded in agreement and planted a butterfly kiss on her cheek. Then all over her face on every freckle.

"Always" I mumble into her cheek and pull her into a tight hug as the Institute doors burst open revealing an annoyed looking Isabelle,

"Where the hell have you been?" I was about to reply with a sarcastic comment but she held her hand up and looked down at us,

"Not the time Jace! You need to get your asses up to the library this instant!" We looked at her retreating figure in confusion then to Clary seeing the same confusion and worry written on her face,

"Well I guess we better go see what's going on, its probably to do with my astonishing good looks" she shook her head but didn't laugh this time making her way to the library. The elevator ride was silent and once we got out we ran up to the Library, "Mom what's going on?" I asked as we got through the door and into the library, we looked over at Maryse who was pale and biting her nails. "Someone is kidnapping Downworlder's and summoning Demons and selling them to Warlocks and certain Shadowhunter's as slaves." She paused looking around at the shock in our faces,

"We have demonic activity levels high around Morganstern manor in Idris" a murmur of shock ran through the room.

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think!**

**Jellybobz xx**


End file.
